


Blood Of The Covenant

by Ravenclaw_Peredhel



Series: If I Should Fall [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Good Older Sibling Maedhros (Tolkien), Legit everyone from the First Age deserves better, Maglor is a good uncle, Mentioned Maedhros, young Elrond, young Elros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel
Summary: Quildo and Bruion are determined to hate Amon Ereb. The monsters killed their people and stole them away from their home. At first, it works well. But gradually, they begin to see their captors, not as monsters, but as people. Indeed, even to love them.Cliché Elrond and Elros with the Sons of Fëanor. Ends up being Elrond's internal monologue on his family.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Elros Tar-Minyatur & Maedhros | Maitimo, Elrond Peredhel & Elros Tar-Minyatur & Maglor | Makalaurë, Elrond Peredhel & Maedhros | Maitimo, Elrond Peredhel & Maglor | Makalaurë, Elrond Peredhel & Original Female Character(s), Elros Tar-Minyatur & Maedhros | Maitimo, Elros Tar-Minyatur & Maglor | Makalaurë, Elros Tar-Minyatur & Original Female Character(s), Maedhros | Maitimo & Maglor | Makalaurë, Maedhros | Maitimo/Maedhros | Maitimo's Wife, Maedhros | Maitimo/Original Female Character(s), Maedhros | Maitmo & Maglor | Makalaurë & Elrond Peredhel & Elros Tar-Minyatur, Maglor | Makalaurë & Original Female Character(s)
Series: If I Should Fall [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023415
Kudos: 24





	Blood Of The Covenant

Amon Ereb was scary. Quildo and Bruion agreed on that much. It was so high and big, perched nearly on the top of the biggest hugest mountain in the world. It was, however, one of the few things that they did agree on the others being that the Kinslayers were horrible scary monsters, shiny rocks were bad and Lady Elwing was mean and so her never coming back was good. On pretty much everything else, they disagreed.

The horses of the armoured column galloped in through the gates, creating a loud clattering that rang and reverberated throughout the fortress. A hum and noise arose as the elves dismounted and began to rub down their horses, take off their saddlebags, and otherwise begin to prepare to retire after their journey. The red monster swung down from his own huge, black stallion, grabbing Quildo around the waist and holding him with the practised ease of one who had spent time with children. Quildo was too terrified to even contemplate struggling. Bruion on the other hand was kicking and hitting the singing monster as hard as he could. Bruion was braver than Quildo, louder, brighter and more rash. So it had always been, and so it would always be. 

There was a bang as the great doors of the fortress were swung open, and a figure descended the steps. "Maedhros! Where have you been? It's been well over a month. I was worried sick." She flew towards them, and Quildo stared. The elleth looked like one of the Falmari who lived in Sirion, or one of Uncle Círdan's people. Silvery hair and everything. So what was she doing with the monsters?

"Merenel! It's good to see you." The red monster sounded...nervous? Surely not. The monsters weren't capable of such things - it was one of the few things that Lady Elwing had taught them. The elleth, was she one of the monsters, stopped short at the sight of the two terrified elflings.

"Maedhros, vennonya, who are these?" 

The twins heard her screaming at the monsters even after the nice people (Gil-galad and Morwen) had taken them inside. Not every word could be heard, especially with covered ears, but the twins gathered vaguely that she considered the Kinslayings and something called the Oath a lot of suicidal, Morgoth-induced rubbish that the monsters should break and never mind about their honour. Or something. The two nice people who had taken them inside looked pained at the sound of the lady's tirade.

****************

They liked Merenel, up until they learned that she was the red monster's wife. They liked Gil-galad and Morwen until they learned that the pair were the children of Merenel and the red monster.

Then they hated them all. Or tried to.

But it took so much effort to hate, and when tears glimmered in Merenel's eyes after they forced themselves to shrink from her, when Maedhros' lips thinned and his eyes filled with pain when they screamed their hatred at him, when Maglor excused himself and did not reappear for long periods of time after they made themselves obviously loathe him, when Gil and Morwen seemed to have to painfully force themselves not to reach out and hug the twins, it was so hard to hate. 

And Merenel continued to teach them history, geography, politics, economics, literature and and so much more, and to treat them, as much as they allowed her to, with kindness. The day after they had yelled at Maedhros he had given them practice swords and a lesson in foraging, stating that they needed to defend themselves. Maglor gave them lessons in music, always as gentle and encouraging as if they had not been screaming at him barely half an hour before. Gil and Morwen wove wild tales, taught them to dance and left them little gifts. 

Faced with all this love and kindness, the twins slowly began to thaw. First, they began to reciprocate Gil and Morwen's tales with ones from their own home, then to willingly dance with them. One day, Quildo left a little bunch of daisies on Morwen's pillow. Morwen taught them the Spring dance and the tale of Tulkas and Nessa afterwards. After that, the rest happened slowly, but steadily. Merenel, Maglor, Maedhros, all ceased to be monstrous, and became...safe.

It took time, but one evening when Merenel was tucking them into bed, Bruion sleepily murmured 'night Ammë' and Quildo followed suit. Both were immediately wide awake and highly apologetic, but she merely smiled and wished them both a good night. 

They ran away again a little after that. Maglor found them in a cave, and promptly christened them Elerondë and Elerossë. Gil shortened it to Elrond and Elros, and suddenly, everything was different. Elrond and Elros Maedhrosion had parents, two older siblings, and a wonderful uncle, along with an army and assorted relatives of said army's undying loyalty and devotion. 

The memories of those all too brief years of happiness often merged into a golden haze of security and peace, but one stood out. It was only a simple moment, but it remained crystal clear in Elrond's memory even to the end of the Third Age.

_~ Elrond and Elros ran swiftly through the grass, laughing as Gil and Morwen continually failed to catch them. ''Ai, it is impossible to catch the slippery little rascals! We shall just have to eat all of Amil's honey cakes by ourselves." Two little heads, one dark, one silver, popped up like little rabbits from the Maedhros-knee high grass._

_"Honey cakes?" In short order, the motley family of seven_ _was lounging on the grass and enjoying their quiet day. The adults had left Erestor and Lindir in charge, and taken Gil, Morwen and the twins to a little field on the knees of the mountain.~_

The day was so ordinary and simple, but the love and the peace that the turbulent, troubled family had felt lasted them through the ages. 

It was this memory that Elrond called to himself to strengthen him in hard times. When his sister was killed in a freak orc attack on them while hunting. When his Atya went mad. When his Atya died, and his Uncle Maglor disappeared. When Elros died, his hair streaked with grey. When the proud country of his brother fell. When his last sibling fell in battle, and his mother would have Faded had he not needed her. When Celebrían nearly died bearing Elladan and Elrohir. When his beautiful Silver Queen was wounded and passed into the West. Whenever anyone spoke ill of his family. When his daughter and foster son fell in love, and he was forced to loose not only his baby boy whom he had mourned since his birth, but his two beautiful, beloved youngest children. When he had to force his own mother onto the ship. When his two youngest children withered and died, his youngest, his babies, the ones he had promised himself would live. When he was faced with a woman who claimed herself to be his mother, and saw only greed and selfishness. 

His family was his everything. And perhaps Quildo Eärendilion would have seen him and called him a cowardly traitor, but Elrond Maedhrosion was no longer that boy. 

He had learned to love them.

**Author's Note:**

> Quildo- Quiet (Elrond's amilessë)  
> Bruion- Noisy (Elros's amilessë)
> 
> Also, I headcanon that the reason Elrond was not in favour of Aragorn and Arwen's wedding was because he had already lost so many people. He had resigned himself to losing Aragorn, his beloved youngest baby boy, no matter how much it hurt, because he could do nothing. Then he realised that through the marriage, he would be losing, not one of his precious wonderful babies, but two. And then he legit died inside. This is canon, fight me.


End file.
